1. Technical Field
The present technical field relates to a loudspeaker resin molding component used for various loudspeakers, a loudspeaker using the same, an electronic device such as a stereo set or a television set, and a mobile apparatus.
2. Background Art
A conventional loudspeaker resin molding component will be described.
A conventional loudspeaker resin molding component is formed by injection-molding resin such as polypropylene.
This resin material is generally a single material such as polypropylene. By adding reinforcement material such as fibers to this resin, characteristics required for a loudspeaker resin molding component are realized.